


Undertale, Underfell and Anniversaries

by Ally_Kats



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Premise is better than what i wrote about, Pretty straitforward, Underfell Sans (Undertale), bad, idk - Freeform, sans angst, sense of hopelessness, underfell meets undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Kats/pseuds/Ally_Kats
Summary: I wrote this forever ago, or at least the rough draft for it. I found it recently because and polished it up a bit to make it better because it was half bad half good. So lets see where this takes me.Warning, is actually mostly angst and tiredness. Also language.





	Undertale, Underfell and Anniversaries

Sans sat at the counter of grillby's, watching his hands go in an out of focus.  The flaming bartender had cut him off long ago, or was that just now? Eh, either way, it didn't matter. He was still at the bar. He bet, even in his altered state, that he wouldn't be able to teleport home, or if he did he might end up in a wall. Papyrus probably wouldn't like that very much. He could just wait until Paps came to get him, since walking home alone wasn't an option either.

It wasn't that he couldn't walk, he just didn't want to. Lazy bones, Paps would call him. It wasn't like it would do him any good anyways, it was pointless.

Everything was pointless.

It had been....a year? Maybe more since the kid had freed him and the other monsters from the Underground, but Sans still didn't believe it. They had gotten this far before, and in that timeline Sans had actually held onto hope...but the kid reset and everything went back to normal....  
Well as normal as it got. He'd learned his lesson there. Don't ever think that you're done with the weird. 

Sans sighed and put his head on the polished wood of the bar. Grillby had asked if he should call Paps, so his bro should be here soon. Just had to wait, take a nap even. It would probably take Paps a few minutes to-

"heya," an all to familiar voice broke Sans' thoughts. Sans froze for a moment, then inwardly cringed.

_paps, ya didn't..._

But his worst suspicions were confirmed when he turned around and saw, well, himself. This Sans was slightly wider in the shoulders, and his teeth were more like fangs than anything (with one of them replaced with gold like he had lost it). His jacket was lined the same grey fur as San's, but was red, not blue.

It was Red.

"can I take a seat?" The other skeleton asked, already moving towards the seat next to Sans. Sans shrugged, burying his irritation with his counterpart as they both turned back to the bar.

Sans remembered (sort of) how the kid had dissapeared last reset, inadvertently leaving the flower in charge. When they had come back, they had somehow brought Red and Edge, alternate versions of himself and Papyrus respectively, back with 'em. 

Sans wasn't stupid. He had figured out that the kid had visited another universe, one where the underground was much more...grim. He had no idea how or why the kid had brought these two back, but he didn't bother to ask. Some things were better left unanswered...not like it mattered anyways.

Still....both Edge and Red were very hostile. Even on the surface, they seemed aggressive to anyone not monster related, and even then, they didn't give many monsters the time of day.  
The kid, of course, was a curious exception.

"so.....paps couldn't come getcha." Red broke the awkward silence Sans' thoughtd had been filling in.

"that why youre here?" Sans asked, rubbing his temple with one hand.

"call it a favor." Red gave him a grin.

"....i think ill just walk home thanks." Sans replied coldly, getting up.

Red grinned at him again, "what? Got a problem with that?"

Sans didn't reply, but started walking to the door, only to stumble a bit. He leaned heavily against the nearest table, trying to get his bearings again as the world seemed to swirl around him.

"here, let me help ya, ya pathetic sack of bones." Red said, with what sounded like pity in his voice as he got up to help Sans.

Sans sighed, closing his eyesockets, "im fine red," he nearly growled as the other came closer.

"yeah, and i'm a goodie two shoes!" Red snorted, rolling his eyes, "see, i can make up shit too."

Sans was about to resist again, but Red put his arm around his back, half carrying him. Sans, not having the will to fight back, decided to go along with it for now. Besides, it wasn't gonna be for long.

Red walked Sans out of the door and into Sans' living room. The shortcut made Sans jolt a little. He didn't like it when other people were in the 'drivers seat' in a shortcut, especially when he wasn't excepting it.

Sans let go of Red as soon as possible, and flopped onto the couch. His eyelights went dark as he stared at the ceiling.. 

"what, not even a thank you?" Red said, sitting next to him, and laying on the sofa like he owned it. Luckily they were short enough that they could both sit on it, "thought youd at least be greatful."

"oh yes, thank you." sans raised his voice sarcastically, "thank you for saving me from that _terrible_ fate of waiting till paps could get me." he slouched into his jacket, staring at the ceiling.

Red looked him over, raising an eyebrow, "well thats positive as fuck. whats gotten into you?"

Great thing about Red, he didn't care for 95% of the world. Bad thing about Red, he had somehow put Sans in that 5% he _did_ care for.

Sans shrugged, putting on a grin again, "nothing besides some ketchup, maybe a bit of a drink."

Red barked a laugh, "you're full of shit you know that right?"

"what can I say, ima pretty crappy person."

Red snorted again, "right, cause you don't act self righteous at _all._ "

_that was one time red_ , Sans thought, irritated.

It had been after they had gotten to the surface, when Sans had, "confronted" Red about his LV. Both Edge and Red had defended themselves rather vehemently. Sans would have called it an argument, if not for the kid's intervention.

"Uh huh," Sans replied instead of his actual thoughts on the matter. He was to tired to fight, "right."

".....seriously...whats up with you?" Red asked, and out of the corner of his vision he saw Red staring at him intently.

Sans shrugged easily, "like I said-"

"c'mon sans, ya cant fool me."

Another bad thing about Red, he could read Sans' face, mood, whatever you wanted to call it. The good part about this was that Red usually didn't tell anyone...unless he wanted to bug Sans even more. Even then he usually only told Papyrus.

"yeah, im fine, dont worry yourself to death."

"If anyone is gonna die, its you, 1 hp,"

"..." Sans closed his eyes, not wanting to continue this conversation. In fact he just wanted to go to sleep. That sounded real nice right now.

"who is it? linda or heather again? want me to scare em off?"

"red, we told ya, no attacking any of the neighbors."

"Spoilsport." Red huffed, leaning back and glancing up at the ceiling.

They sat in silence for a moment, which Sans perfectly fine with it. Silence was how he liked Red best. 

"you think the kid's gonna reset again, huh?"

Sans instinctively looked sharply to Red, whom had a contemplative look on his face.

"cause its almost the anniversary of when they freed you all, and you havent talked to them in awhile, s'like you've been avoidin them." Red grinned at Sans again, "that's it ain't it?"

Sometimes Sans hated when Red did that. 

Reds face fell as Sans looked back at the ceiling nonchalantly.

"dont know whatcha talking bout." sans lied, easily, "just thought it was in-humane to grace them with my punny presence, specially when all they wanna do is celebrate."

"....ya know, they're not gonna reset." Red said, almost quietly.

"...yeah." sans let out a long, drawn out sigh, "sure."

It'd restart eventually, it always did. If not with the kid. With someone else. Then they'd be in this whole mess over again. Red still seemed to think it wouldn't. Whatever. Maybe next reset it would send Red and his loudmouthed bro back to wherever the hell they had come from. That would be a bessing....meaning that it probably wouldn't happen. The universe had a way of doing that to Sans.

"you tell paps about it yet?"

"wouldnt matter if i did."

"you should."

Sans opened his eyes again, smiling, "i've told him a thousand times already, once more wouldnt do anythin but worry him.."

"hes worried."

"he shouldnt be." 

"...." Red raised an eyebrow, "....he deserves ta know the truth from his bro at least."

Sans sighed, "id love to continue this conversation, but my beds callin me," he stood again, wobbling slightly as he did, but straitening up quickly.

"....." Red shook his head, "i don't get you."

"no one gets me, not even me apparently.' Sans grinned, heading for the stairs, "see ya tomorrow, or not." hopefully not.

Sans wobbled up the stairs on his own, and headed over to his room. When he glanced at the couch again, Red had left. Heh, figures. Probably had gone back to his own house. Not like it mattered.

Sans stumbled into his room, closing thr door behind him. He didn't bother turning on the lights as he practically flopped onto his bed. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep.

"....two years huh?" He mumbled to himself, "....let's see how this thing goes then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this fic! I hope you enjoyed this and leave me pointers for what I can do better if you feel like it.


End file.
